


This Stormy Sunrise

by Snow



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Metropolis: The Chase Suite - Janelle Monae
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor muses on the fact that he isn't allowed to go to Metropolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Stormy Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/gifts).



> This was supposed to be for the prompt "janelle monae's metropolis the chase suite fic. maybe as a crossover with Doctor Who" but it turned out more like Doctor Who, maybe as a crossover with Metropolis.

There are places the TARDIS still won't let the Doctor go. Aspects of history he's not allowed to mess with, and where she doesn't trust him to be a tourist no matter how strong the reasons for not interfering are. Which is fair, because the Doctor's definition of tourism does include having conversations with foreign heads of state, when necessary.

And as much as the Doctor trusts anyone, he trusts the TARDIS more, and when she tells him not to go somewhere, he lets her be the judge. (Not just because circumventing her judgement would take a lot of hassle and runs the risk of leaving him stranded in whatever time and place she wants him not to visit. She can be spiteful that way, though she claims it's the only way to be certain he learns his lesson. Which is basically the same thing as being spiteful, in the end.)

One of those places and times he's expressly forbidden from going to is Metropolis from 2716 to 2720. So he'll never share a hiding place with Cindi Mayweather, and he'll never find out if maybe her songs could make him feel in that way he's been missing lately. Maybe seeing her will to love would help replace that piece of him he lost when he destroyed Gallifrey.

Or maybe, instead, he could help her.

It's that thought which he knows forbids him to do so, her timeline is so very fragile, and they can't afford to have it come out differently. The Doctor is much too old (and the TARDIS has always been much too wise) to believe that he can do no wrong.

What it comes down to in the end, though, is the fact is that Cindi doesn't need him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate comments, including constructive criticism.


End file.
